scp_site17fandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Freezedown If the site's tempeture reaches extremly low levels, a freezedown protocol will initiate. Before the freezedown update in June 2019, freezedowns were only mere speculation to scare people from heating up the reactor was meant to remain cool. The temperature scale at Site-17 before the update did not go lower than -273 C. also known as absolute zero. This partially abides with the third law of thermodynamics, where in all molecular motion comes to a stop as the temperature reaches absolute zero, although the same law also states that this temperature normally would not be attainable through by simply cooling the systems. However, many other Site and Core Games had implemented their own idea of what a freezedown protocol may be, which may have prompted core games to introduce a freezedown of their own. The Freezedown Update also modifies the temperature readings to display on the surface of the display, and removes the Celsius unit identifier, making the freezedown occur at simply -2000 Freezedown Sounds/Announcements 1. Freezedown in Four Minutes *Alien Isolation Alarm plays 2. Fire Alarm in Progress. This is not a drill. Fire Alarm in Progress. This is not a drill. Please evacuate the building immediately. 3.. Attention! All Foundation Personnel, Lockdown in progress I repeat, Lockdown in progress please stay out of the blast doors as the site is now under lockdown 4. Attention! Freezedown detacted please leave the site! 5. Emergency Power activated! 6. Attention! Core explosion imminent! please evacuate Section 5. 7. Freezedown in Two Minutes, Evacuate the Facility immediately! *Tatical Nuke Alarm plays 8. Your Attention! Please! Yes, Yes the Alpha Warhead has been activated, all Class-D Personnel, Foundation Personnel, Security Deparment, MTF Units and Chaos Insurgency Soldiers please proceed to Gate A/B and all of Safe Guards has been activated. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill *Klaxon Alarm 2 plays for Ten Seconds *The Power is stops *The Explosion Timer is now activated and its start at 120 9. Hardstyle is plays 10. Deep Countdown voice is plays when the timer is at 10 *Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero 11. The Alpha Warheads is detonating 12. Hardstyle stops 13. Global Meltdown (b) is plays 14. The Game is rebuilding *Rebuilding in 5 Seconds *Rebuilding in 4 Seconds *Rebuilding in 3 Seconds *Rebuilding in 2 Seconds *Rebuilding in 1 Second *''Global Meltdown (b)'' stops 15. Attention! All SCP Personnel please return to the normal duties Meltdown If the site's temperature reaches, high levels, a meltdown protocol will initiate 1. Core Status: NORMAL (-1499 to 949) 2. Core Status: CRITICAL (950 to 1850) *Attention! The Core Temperature has been reaches high levels please activate the safe guards, Thank you! 3. Core Status: OVERHEAT (1850 to 1999) 4. 1990, Emergency lights turn on and all lights in core room also known as Alpha Warhead Room and the holo computers turn red 5. Core Status: (2000) 6. 2000; Defcon Alarm - SGC will play at low volume at 173's chamber, The Cafeteria, 106's chamber, Gate A, The Core Room and 005's chamber 7. Omnious 60 Plays! 8. All reactor safeguards are now non-functional please prepare for reactor core metldown. 9. Fire Alarm in Progress. This is not a drill. Fire Alarm in Progress. This is not a drill. Please evacuate the building immediately. 10. Warning, Core overheating, Nuclear meltdown imminent, *1. Alien Isolation Alarms Plays *2. Helicopters at Gate A/B is now arrived *3. Volcanic Lava (a) plays 11. Please prepare for emergency evacuation. 12. Attention All SCP Personnel may proceed to Gate A/B - This announcement plays twice 13. Attention! Foundation Personnel, Lockdown in progress I repeat lockdown in progress, please stay out of the blast doors as the site is now under lockdown 14. Reactor Explosion in Four Minutes *Tatical Nuke Alarms plays for 5 seconds. *Game Pass exit now accessible. *The core temperature begins to increase extremely rapidly. 15. Evacuate the facility immediately! 16. Reactor Explosion Timer Destroyed 17. Your attention please? Yes, Yes the Alpha Warhead has been activated, all Class-D Personnel, Foundation Personnel, Security Deparment, MTF Units and Chaos Insurgency Soldiers please proceed to Gate A/B and all of Safe Guards has been activated, This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. *Juno Reactor - Navras plays when timer shows 100 seconds *Explosion Timer Shows *The Power Stops 18. Warning, Core overheating, Nuclear meltdown imminent 19. When timer shows 90 seconds the roof of 106's chamber falls 20. When Timer Shows 30 seconds the roof of 005's chamber falls 21. When the timer shows 20 Juno Reactor - Navras stops 22. Tsunami Hardstyle Remix plays when the timer shows 10 and Deep Countdown Voice plays *Ten, Nine, Eight Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero, *Alpha Warhead detonating *Tsunami Hardstyle Remix stops *Rebuilding in 5 Seconds *Rebuilding in 4 Seconds *Rebuilding in 3 Seconds *Rebuilding in 2 Seconds *Rebuilding in 1 Second 23. Attention! All SCP Personnel please return to the normal duties Hacked Server If exploiter has been join to Site-17 he/she will hack the server and message for hacking the game will show soon Your Attention Please! The Server has been hacked please leave the game now! Alias Events Players that have access to admin commands, can create alias events. Aliases run multiple admin commands simultaneously. These can be used to create a realistic event with features such as music, text and core temperature increase. An example of this is shown with the alias event created by The Creator of the game. His missile event causes a blackout then playes multiple audio announcements saying that a Innovation Inc's Missile. will hit the site and orders to evacuate the site. A few minutes later, chat message will announce that the Innovation Inc's Missile was destroyed with anti-missile projectiles. (No Screenshots from The Event)